Brother For Brother
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Brad and Randy come to Mark's rescue.


BROTHER FOR BROTHER

DISCLAIMER

Takes place after "The Eyes Have It". At this point, Mark has his glasses. Based on Brad and Randy's lines near the end, "If anyone makes fun of you, they'll have to go through us." "Yeah, we're the only ones allowed to call you a dork". This is my first HI fic, so please be kind. All characters except the bullies belong to ABC and Buena Vista.

Mark Taylor slammed the door angrily.

"Hey! Easy on the door!" his mother, Jill Taylor, scolded.

"Sorry," Mark muttered moodily. The door opened to reveal Brand and Randy Taylor.

"Hey, Mark, buddy. You're supposed to leave the door open for the guys behind ya," Randy quipped.

"Will everyone just leave me alone!?" Mark screamed.

"Mark, what's wrong?" Brad asked.

"I'm never going back to school again!" Mark shouted, running up the stairs. At the same time, their father, Tim Taylor, came down.

"Hey, what's up with Mark?" he wondered.

"Who knows?" shrugged Randy.

"Did something happen at school today?" Jill questioned.

"Not that **we** know of," Brad answered.

"Fine. Uh, go wash up for dinner," Jill told them.

"What are we having? Burned chicken?" Randy asked. Brad laughed. Their mother leveled them with a look.

"We're gonna go wash our hands," Randy said.

"Yeah," Brad agreed. They hurried upstairs.

"Mark! Dinner!" Randy called.

"I'm not hungry!" Mark replied from his room.

"With Mom's cooking, who can blame him?" Brad quipped. They laughed.

"I heard that!" came their mother's voice. The boys went into their bathroom and washed their hands. Then, they went downstairs.

"Where's Mark?" Jill wondered.

"He said he wasn't hungry," Brad replied.

"Well, go get him," Jill insisted.

"Mom, he's obviously had a bad day, why make it even worse?" Randy queried.

"Randy," Jill said warningly.

"I'll go get him," Randy volunteered. He walked back up the stairs. "Mark, come on! Mom's getting mad!" he called.

"I don't care!" Mark exclaimed.

"Well, I don't wanna get grounded!" Randy cried.

"Fine!" Mark yelled. With taht, he came out of his room. Then, he joined Randy and the rest of the family at the table for dinner.

"So, what are we having? Burned chicken?" Mark asked grumpily. Brad and Randy laughed. Their mother fixed them with a glare. Once again, they fell silent. The next day, Mark headed for the park.

"Come on, let's follow him," Randy whispered.

"Why?" Brad wondered.

"You wanna know what's goin' on with him, don't you?" Randy pointed out. With that, they hurried after their brother. Once there, Mark looked at the ground. He hated school. Ever since he had gotten his glasses, things were even worse. Just then, two boys from school---Chad and Jeremy---walked up. Mark tensed.

"Hey, look, Jeremy. It's the dork," Chad snickered.

"Why, so it is, Chad," Jeremy laughed.

"Leave me alone," Mark said.

"Who's gonna make us? **You**?" Jeremy sneered, pushing Mark.

"Hey! Don't shove our brother!" a voice called. Chad and Jeremy looked past Mark to see Brad and Randy, who came up to flank their younger sibling.

"What's this? Reinforcements for the geek?" Jeremy asked.

"Hey! Nobody insults our brother except us!" Brad snapped.

"Guys---" Mark began to say.

"Shut up, wimp," Chad snarled. He pushed Mark to the ground. With that, Brad and Randy leaped into action. It was only a few seconds later that Chad and Jeremy were on the floor ground split lips.

"Let that be a lesson to you guys," Brad said.

"Yeah. You mess with Mark, and you gotta deal with us," Randy threatened.

"Come on, Mark. Let's go home," Brad said. With that, they headed back for their house.

"Oh, uh, Mark, buddy. Mom and Dad can**not** find out about this," Brad said.

"Don't worry about it. I don't want you in trouble. You guys were great!" They all laughed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Please be aware that I feel that violence should only be used as a last resort, and if this was a full-length episode, Brad and Randy would have to face consequences for their actions. However, this was a one shot dealing with their sibling bond with Mark.


End file.
